


Not a Millimeter of Logic

by Scorpio_in_luv



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_in_luv/pseuds/Scorpio_in_luv
Summary: Being lab partners in the modern era, becoming so much more in the stone age.
Relationships: Ishigami Senku/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Senkuu/Reader, senku/reader
Kudos: 51





	Not a Millimeter of Logic

…Everyone never ceased to be appalled when they watched you and a kid with crazy green hair pull off crazy experiments. 

In first grade, extracting DNA from strawberries. 3rd grade, building your own walkie-talkies out of aluminum snack packaging. 6th grade, making a steam powered engine out of discarded pencil tins. And now, in high school, a remote-controlled bipedal robot using water bottles and some materials from Senku’s lab. 

“154th time’s the charm,” your hope escaped you through a tired whisper, watching him flip the switch on the remote to turn it on.

So far, powering it up was the easy part, but getting the little two legs and half a torso to start walking more than 5 or so steps was the real challenge. Both you and Senku found something difficult “exhilarating”, but after so much trial and error it was quite difficult for you to keep up that mindset. The word did mean “to get so excited that it becomes exhausting”, after all. 

Senku, on the other hand- his focus stayed unwavering. You could never figure out how. Not even when you thought about it as scientifically as possible. 

“No worries, I’m 10 billion percent sure it’s gonna work this time.” with that, he started fiddling the controls with his thumbs. The circuits corresponding with those knobs, you remembered, were supposed to move the left and right legs. Behind your back, you had your fingers crossed. And was it just you, but did the whole class seem to hold their breath in anticipation as well?

One leg shifted forward. The other did. Very surely, very carefully, it made its way across the flat surface of the table. Your serotonin levels, you could feel them sparking up inside you like nitroglycerin reacting to impact.

Once again, today, together, you’d triumphed with the power of science. 

The next day had come quick as ever. Nothing special in the lab was going on at the moment, scientifically speaking.

“SENKU!!! Today, I’m going to do it!” 

You looked up from what you were doing to see Taju all fired up, announcing to his friend. 

“I’m going to tell Yuzuriha how I’ve felt for her the last 5 years!” 

A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. Finally. He’d clearly had feelings for her whenever the two interacted, teasing a near relationship. 

“Well, how about you take this?” Senku’s sinister grin was on, you saw, as he flashed out a flask filled with pale gold translucent liquid before Taiju. “This’ll make you produce pheromones at a cheat crazy rate, which makes girls go head over heels. In other words, a love potion!” 

The excitement of other boys in the lab buzzed through the air immediately. Your ears perked. If Senku made a love potion, then did that mean…?

“Senku.” Taiju spoke, eyeing the flask. “Thanks, but I want Yuzuriha to accept without your help!” the corner of your eye witnessed him leave the room right after- and Senku pour the liquid down the drain. 

“But wait, the love potion-?” your mouth ended up moving on its own before you could realize. 

“Hah, that wasn’t any love potion.” the boy turned his face to you, and your expression instantly showed confusion at the evil grin he had on. “That was gasoline.” 

“G… gasoline?” 

“Think about the molecular structure of plastic. It’s just spliced atoms reconstructed to make gasoline.” 

“Plastic?” your eyes drifted to the leftover plastic bottles lying on the tables from yesterday. Next thing, your face matched Senku’s. “So you knew he wasn’t gonna take it.” 

“Of course not. The knucklehead wouldn’t dream of cheating like that.” 

“For a second, though… I really thought you crafted a love potion, somehow.” 

“Oh? Why? Is it because…?” he inched closer to where you sat, raising a brow, “There’s someone you wanted to try it on?” 

Myself. Echoed in your head. Because, how fun would it be to drink something and watch people go after you? But you didn’t say that out loud. Instead, you replied with, “Now, that would be ridiculous.” and went over to the window to watch Taiju. 

There he was, approaching the tree he asked Yuzuriha to wait under. They’d make a good couple, you thought to yourself. 

“I bet 100 yen she says no.” 

“I bet 500.”

“I bet 10 billion yen she says yes.” 

“HUH!?” 

A green light. 

Everything was a blur, you couldn’t comprehend what was going on. One moment you were about to laugh along with whatever Senku said, the next, you couldn’t move. What? What happened? It was pitch black, you couldn’t see anything. 

But you could think. At least that was there? For how long, though? Too late, you planned too late. Your consciousness… began… to slip away…

The cracking of brittle stone. 

“And you’re back.” 

“H-huh-”

“You’ve been petrified into stone for the past 3,700 years.” 

As your bleary vision started to shift into focus, a familiar face hovered above yours… green hair that stuck in all directions belonged to only one person you knew.

“Senku?” 

The he kneeled next to you, dressed in a top crafted from deerskin and with several pouches hanging form around his waist.

“Yep. It’s me. Although knowing you, you’re probably not that excited to-”

His words were cut off when you threw your arms around him. “That was so scary… I don’t know how to explain it, but in all that darkness, I really missed you, and wanted you back.” 

Well, this was awkward. Or if Senku were to put it, not one millimeter expected of you. What was this, a side effect of petrification causing one to become more emotional? So out of surprise he simply patted your back a couple times. 

“Ok, ok, I think that was enough.” 

Heat crawled up your neck in face in realization, letting him go in an instant. “Oh, right- sorry.” Then you took a good moment to take in your surroundings. 

There really wasn’t a trace of humanity left, huh A grin started to sprawl your profile as you had the same thoght process he had when he first broke free from petrification. 

“We’re restoring the human population one by one, aren’t we?” 

He smirked, pulling you up. 

“There’s the trusty lab partner I know. Come on, we crafted all sorts of awesome stuff during your nap.” 

“We?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m chief of a village now.” 

“Really?” 

“And a divorcee.” 

“D-DIVORCEE!?”

Ishigami village was wonderful. Small, quaint, filled with friendly people of all types. But even so, a sort of sadness began to overcome you knowing that the amazing modern society that took millions of years to build was now all gone.

All that work mankind had put towards building a beautiful society… now, all gone. 

But not completely. Upon seeing the stove, the electricity generator, even the ramen shop, you knew that not all was lost. 

No, hope for everything was definitely within Senku. 

“I know what you’re thinking?” 

Speaking of which, he was watching you look at everything in awe this whole time. 

“Really? Say it.” 

“You thought all science was lost at first, until you saw everything we had, didn’t you?” 

“Ah, well, yeah, you’re right-” 

“And that it’s not really lost, but,” he tapped the side of yout temple playfully, “it’s in you and me.” 

“Me and you?” you repeated back slowly. Why did that feel like it sparked something within you? 

And what exactly was that something? It was so strange- a quickened hearbeat, the same heat on your skin as when you hugged Senku, the urge to shrink. The symptoms of a sickness? No, that couldn’t be, you weren’t revived nearly long enough to catch anything. Confusion. 

To cover up any evidence of what you wre feeling at the moment, you nodded your head and smiled, trying to keep a chill composure.. “Yeah, just tell me where we’re at, and I’ll know what to do.” 

“Kukuku, that’s the spirit.” 

Very quickly you learned that everyone was currently working on making a phone… insane, but not impossible. In fact, all it did was get you fired up. Telecommunications in this war against that Tsukawa dude would give such a big upper hand. So of course, you were eager in asking what you could do first. 

“Since you wanted to help, I’ve got Gen making manganese batteries.” 

“Oh, nice, those won’t burst or anything. Smart.” 

“Yeah, he needs to make 800 so you can go help him out with that.” 

“I- 800? I feel sorry for him.” 

Gen, you supposed, was the guy hunched over lumps of manganese inside the hut you were directed to, looking like he just wanted to end it all. 

“Uhm… hi?” 

“Help?” he blurted, looking up towards you and Senku at the entrance. His eyes widened noticeably. 

“Oh, Senku-chan! You used the last of your formula for your friend, I see.” 

“Revival formula?” 

“I’ll explain later. And, yeah. They’re gonna help you make the mangan batteries.” 

“Finally- my fingers were starting to hurt.”

You found yourself eyeing the guy, purple haori and all, more than you thought you would, as you seated yourself next to him. 

“You know, I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere?” 

“Oh? Perhaps because you have- I was on the cover of several psychic books and had a tv show.” 

“Huh? Oh, wait, you’re that mentalist guy!” 

“Well… ‘mentalist guy’ is one way to put it… but, yes.” 

“Senku revived you too?” 

“Ah, no, that was Tsukasa.” 

“Tsukasa? The bad guy?” 

His eyes met yours, sly and devious. “Yes. The bad guy. But, I moved to the kingdom of science and double-crossed the stone kingdom long ago.” 

“Oh, phew.” 

“Senku told me you loved science as much as he does, is that true?” 

“He really said that about me? We used to do all our projects and experiments together, even when he wanted to make a rocket engine.” you pondered, wondering what else he might’ve said about you while you were still under petrification. 

“Very nice, very nice. You must’ve been really close.” the other nodded, “it’s good to have you in the kingdom now!” 

“We really were- thanks.” 

You both continued to work on the batteries. 

Days passed, and with that time you got to meet and become familiar with most of the villagers. But even more so, you started to feel weirder and weirder around Senku. Maybe it was seeing him as such a great leader, maybe it was his face when excited about a new resource. But whatever it was, something about simply seeing him would bring back the twisty-turny warm and anxious feeling again. 

He was acting strange, too. Every time he made eye contact with you, he immediately averted his eyes. Whenever you approached him he would have you help out with something all the way across the village from him. Any mention of your name would make him rigid. 

Why did he not want to talk to you anymore? Why were things between you so awkward? 

Whatever happened to the fun times you had before?

You really, really wanted to confront him about it, but another part of you feared it would make everything worse. That was the one thing that kept you from being exactly like him: worry.

“Don’t think I haven’t picked up on what’s going on~” a singsongy voice spoke from behind you as you tinkered with some sulfuric acid in the lab. You didn’t bother to turn around. 

“Guessed as much from our mentalist guy.” 

“Again with the ‘mentalist guy’, geez. You and Senku-chan seem to have a lot going on between you, hm?” 

“A lot?” you scoffed, “to be honest, there’s hardly been anything at all- shit. You got me to say that, didn’t you?” 

Not only had you gotten familiar with everyone, but you’d grown quite close with Gen, too.

“Your words, not mine~. So, do you plan on confessing to him or just waiting to see if he tells you first?” 

“Confessing? Tell me what first?” the question managed to move your focus to the guy making his way to your side. 

“Wait, you don’t mean you’re oblivious?” 

“Gen, spit it out, What’re you talking about?”

“LOVE, sweetie. You’re clearly in love with Senku-chan.” 

For a good moment you stared at him, blinked, then fell into a fit of laughter.”Love? LOVE? You’re telling this to a scientist? Hah! Love has absolutely no logic behind it. It’s illogical. If Senku were here with me right now, he’d be laughing and saying the same thing, too. There’s no science behind love- there’s a chemical reaction that makes us attracted to each other, but after all, that’s only for the sake of reproduction.” 

You shook your head, wearing away the chuckles. “Just nonsense, Gen.” 

He only kept the same set expression on. Which would only mean that he was actually serious. 

“Don’t tell me you mean I’m actually in love with Senku.” 

“How do you feel whenever you see him?” 

You froze. That was right. The weird effects you had whenever you came across Senku. Your eyes drifted to your feet. “Weird.” 

“Just as I thought.” he flashed a devilish grin. “Exactly what he said, too.” 

“Wh-?” 

He turned to the entrance and called, “Senku-chan, you heard that all, didn’t you?”

Said scientist hesitantly stepped in, pinkie finger in one ear and the other hand on his hip like usual. His gaze stuck to the ground, the walls, a shelf, anything but you, just like always. 

“Is he right?” you asked. 

“I-I mean,”— did he just STUTTER?—”just like you said, this doesn’t have a millimeter of logic. But at the same time, there isn’t really any other explanation for it.” 

For the first time in a good long while, his eyes locked on yours. “Is there?” 

“I’m… not really, no. I don’t think so,” you struggled to say, the familiar feeling- or, hypothetically, love- spreading over your body. 

“Then,” he stepped towards you, keeping eye contact, “I guess that’s the illogical thing called love.” 

“You’re sure? Really, you do?” you whispered, adrenaline already spiking. 

For the first time you’d ever seen him, Senku tinted pink and chuckled. “Kukuku, 10 billion percent sure.” 

Gen was going to have a kick out of watching this new relationship unfold, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh why did I spend a whole week writing this only for it to turn out so damn short *clears throat* AN E WAYS this is my first Dr. Stone reader insert fic and I hope you like it! I'll write Sengen and stuff too! Thank you for reading up to this point <3


End file.
